onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Straw Hat Grand Fleet
|affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates |bounty = At least 3,758,000,100 3,161,000,100 Beautiful Pirates - 330,000,000 Barto Club - 267,000,000}} Over 2,567,000,100 1,970,000,100 Beautiful Pirates - 330,000,000 Barto Club - 267,000,000}} At least 2,167,000,100 1,570,000,100 Beautiful Pirates - 330,000,000 Barto Club - 267,000,000}} |captain = Monkey D. Luffy }} The Straw Hat Grand Fleet is a fleet formed by seven pirate crews who vowed to serve under Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. The Fleet's members were allies of Luffy during the Dressrosa Arc, and the central characters from The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Cover Page Serial. Members In total, there are at least 5640 members from those seven divisions, not counting the Straw Hat Pirates. Organization Crew Strength Formed from various powerful crews who managed to succeed in the New World, the representatives and some other members have been prime contestants of the Corrida Colosseum. In sheer numbers, they have a grand total of 5,640 people from various tribes and races. All seven leaders are extremely powerful and formidable fighters, five of them being strong enough to defeat executives of the Donquixote Pirates. History Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Prior to the formation of the fleet, the captains and some members of the Beautiful Pirates, Barto Club, Happo Navy, XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance (though it had yet to be formed), New Giant Warrior Pirates and the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet were all in Dressrosa, participating in the tournament at the Corrida Colosseum with Luffy. Due to their losses, the majority of them were transformed into toys, doomed to be slaves for the Donquixote Family for the rest of their lives, but were released from this fate thanks to Operation SOP. When the Straw Hat Pirates began fighting the Donquixote Pirates, these gladiators assisted him as well as the Tonta Corps. Together, they managed to end the Family's reign. Three days later, the seven crews assisted the Straw Hat Pirates in escaping from Dressrosa and avoiding capture by the Marines. Once they reached Orlumbus' ship, the Yonta Maria, the captains of each crew asked Luffy if they could drink sake and become subordinates of his. Luffy refused, but said they would still be bonded by their fight against Doflamingo and they would help each other out at anytime. However, the captains decided to drink the sake anyway, pledging to come to Luffy's aid whenever he needed them, while Luffy was not obligated to do the same. The Straw Hat Grand Fleet was then formed, and a party ensued as their fleet departed from Dressrosa. The fleet then separated back into their own crews. Each captain took a piece of Luffy's Vivre Card. The Tonta Corps returned to Dressrosa to help with the rebuilding operations. Yonko Saga Zou Arc The five Straw Hat Pirates, Law, Kinemon, and Kanjuro traveled to Zou with the Barto Club, who departed after dropping them off a week later. The same day, Hajrudin and his crew left the Buggy's Delivery. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet While the Beautiful Pirates' were sailing at sea, Cavendish told Suleiman about his past as the prince of the Bourgeois Kingdom, and how he was exiled for being too popular. Cavendish then told Suleiman that his popularity was the reason they were being followed, and that there was no need to fire on their pursuers. The Barto Club visited an island under the protection of the Red Hair Pirates. After defeating a gang, they began selling Straw Hat merchandise to the citizens and they were later shown Shanks' flag. Bartolomeo and Gambia then committed a daring act of burning the flag down, much to the citizens' shock. After parting ways with the Straw Hats, the Happo Navy journeyed back to their home country. Once there, Sai called off his engagement to Uholisia and received a serious beating from her. After his injuries were treated, he married Baby 5. On the seas, XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance sailed on a ship they received from Orlumbus and came across two rivaling forces. They proceeded to enter the fray and found out that their fight was part of a thousand year conflict between the Longarm Tribe and the Longleg Tribe. After subduing them, Ideo's group decided to customize their new ship using undamaged parts from the wreckage of the ships belonging to the rivaling groups. After finishing their ship, the group left the longarms and longlegs on the island to settle their issues. They later re-branded themselves as the "Ideo Pirates". Back on Dressrosa, the Tonta Corps under Leo's command had become a pirate crew while Rebecca and Viola were making new clothes with the crew's Jolly Roger. Leo and his crew then went on to assist the Dressrosa citizens in rebuilding their homes and received a ship from them, which the crew then named "Usoland". Leo, Kabu, and Bian later had an audience with Riku Dold III and were asked to accompany him to the Levely. After resigning from Buggy's Delivery, Hajrudin and his crew sailed away from Buggy's headquarters, leaving Buggy furious at their resignation. As a result of their departure, every member is added to the deserter list of Buggy's Delivery. After leaving Dressrosa, the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet sailed back to the Standing Kingdom. Orlumbus later spoke to the king and resigned as an adventurer before starting a new day as a pirate. He then bid farewell to the kingdom as the king and his army attacked his fleet with cannon fire. Afterwards, Orlumbus started his first campaign as a pirate by assaulting an island. However, after finding out that the citizens were poor, Orlumbus decided to give them supplies instead. Afterwards, Orlumbus and his fleet left the island. Levely Arc As the news of Luffy's exploits in Big Mom's territory spread across the world, the grand fleet was reported as well. Silhouettes of Bartolomeo and Cavendish were shown talking about it to the world. Their existence was a key element in Luffy becoming the "Fifth Emperor of the Sea". Sai and Leo then met at Mary Geoise, while the royals of various kingdoms socialized on the day before the Levely. They both asked how the other was able to attend despite being a pirate. Sai then told Leo his intention to cut ties with his country. When Charlos attempted to take Shirahoshi by force, Leo and Sai tried to help her, but CP-0 stopped them from interfering. Trivia *In SBS Volume 82, Oda drew the Grand Fleet representatives as children. Farul was also shown (as a foal) with Cavendish. References Site Navigation it:Grande flotta di Cappello di paglia pt:Grande Frota do Chapéu de Palha ru:Великий флот Соломенной Шляпы es:Gran Flota de Sombrero de Paja pl:Wielka Flota Słomkowego Kapelusza ca:Gran Flota del Barret de Palla Category:Organizations